For The Love Of The Game
by 619thatsmynumba
Summary: Summary: It goes through the career of newcomer wrestler Blake Panopolous. His career was going excellent. He has great talent and everyone loves his energetic style. He was dominating matches until……well let’s just say some “people” pop into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Love of the Game**

Summary: It goes through the career of newcomer wrestler Blake Panopolous. His career was going excellent. He has great talent and everyone loves his energetic style. He was dominating matches until……well let's just say some "people" pop into his life.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Now introducing from San Diego, California…Blake Panopolous in his WWE debut," went the speakers! The crowd gave a medium sized cheer for the newcomer as the song "Boom" came on by POD. An energetic young brown haired kid with a Zoo York cap came out in a tight black shirt and baggy pants (like rey mesterio's).

He launched of a ramp and onto the stage on a skateboard as smoke came up from the ground (like Edge's). The newcomer quickly jumped off and gave high fives to the crowd and then darted into the ring. Once in the ring he did a back flip off the ropes and his opponent came out.

Ever since Blake signed up for wrestling things had been going great. His high flying style and no give up attitude got him far in life. He had one match in Heat and that was all he needed. His first match would be against Matt Striker. So far his career was going great. The only downfall was his petite size. That's what made it so difficult to actual convince them to give him his contract.

Slowly Matt Striker stepped into the ring with an arrogant look on his face. "This should be easy…huu," said the cocky Striker. Blake only glared back. You could literally cut the tension in the air and only one thing was one Blake's mind, and that was winning. Suddenly the bell rung and Blake took Striker by surprise and took out his knees. Blake got up quickly and dove on Matt from the ropes.

This routine went one for a few minute of Blake running around the ring like a Rey Mesterio on crack, until Striker hit him with an abrupt close line. Blake laid on the ground and tried to get up so rolled to the left, which ended up saving him from a kick to the chest. Striker kicked him in his side then punched him in the face a few times. Blake countered one of the punches and jumped to his feet. Within seconds he was back in the fight.

Blake punched him in the side and then drop kicked him. Since Striker was on the ground Blake decided to go for the submission and locked it in. Striker somehow ended up reaching the ropes, so Blake let go. Blake did a few of Rey Mesterio's moves then Striker threw Blake to the ground. Blake laid on the ground again but Striker threw the little guy right back up on his feet. Striker was now in control and threw Blake to the corner as he hit ropes like a ton of bricks.

Blake played opossum as he listened for his opponent coming and at the opportune time kicked over Matt and quickly roundhouse kicked him and went for the pin. The ref darted to the ground and checked then... "ONE…TWO…THREE," yelled the ref! The match was over and Blake was the one raising his hand triumphantly, not that loser Striker in his WWE debut.

Blake quickly ran backstage victorious and just kept running. After awhile he started jogging and realized he had no clue where he was backstage. "...shit…why did I just do that," whispered the superstar. Blake looked around for someone but then got a jolting tap on the shoulder. "You lost newbie," asked the shadow. He turned around to see Michelle McCool. "Well I have no idea where I am so I guess that's what you could call it," replied the thankful _newbie. _"Just follow me I'll take you to the main hall. By the way what were you doing down here?" The two walked off talking and laughing as they attempted to find the main hall.

* * *

Later

Blake found himself stuck to the sofa in front of the television. There was a tough match going on and it didn't even appear to him he was in a room full of people. The called the 3 and Jeff Hardy's music blasted out of the T.V. speakers. Blake looked over to see Michelle sitting with some of the other divas. He slowly and inconspicuously lingered towards them. Finally he decided to walk past them to see what happened.

Suddenly as he was walking by Michelle interrupted him. "Hey newbie, you didn't get lost again did you," Michelle said sarcastically. "Naw, I am trying to stick to one room now and so far so good." "Well call me later, maybe I can beat yah up," the diva said jokingly. The two seemed to just stare at each other smiling for a mere second. The divas looked around suspiciously as Cherry nudged Michelle with her elbow. Blake then played it cool and walked off. Yet one person's eye got caught one the new superstar. It was only the most peculiar diva, Natalya…

_Wow today has gone, well perfect. One day down and many more hopefully to come. I can't wait till next week. I'll tell you this: I will amaze!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Blake was lacing his shoes up in his locker room when he looked and saw Rey Mysterio walking by. He ran out and said hi to his hero. They exchanged some conversation and ended up talking for a while.

"Buddy…I see a lot of you in me. You'll get far trust Me.", said the petite fighter. The two stood there jabber jawing, Rey in his ring attire getting ready for a match and Blake in normal clothes. The two seemed to be the exact same height too.

"Seriously? Man you're my hero you don't know how much that means."

"Hey I'm looking for a tag team partner so if yo…"

"Yes! Blake shouted interrupting Rey.

"Now, I got to go fight with Jamie Nobel but we can talk later," Rey said walking off laughing at the newcomers excitement.

Blake had a huge grin on his face as he walked back to his locker room flabbergasted. Blake then decided it was time to go get ready to go on the stage. He quickly got over and bumped into Natalya.

"My bad, didn't see you there."

"Oh…hey it's no problem. You're fighting Shannon Moore right? Well, I'll be watching you."

Blake squinted as she slowly strutted off. He cocked his head to the side and wondered if she was on some type of medication as she attempted to walk in a straight line like that.

Blake walked out onto the stage first. Shannon Moore came out quickly. The two men did some great old school "get the hammerlock and reverse the hammerlock" stuff. The two then locked up collar and elbow followed by Blake's knee that knocked Shannon to the turnbuckle. The two men exchanged some classic style chops. Blake then hit Shannon with an elbow off the rope followed by the classic Flair knee drop to the forehead.

Shannon caught Blake coming in and then headed to the top rope. Blake then caught him and gave him the classic "get body slammed off the top rope" spot that Flair made famous. Blake jumped out of the ring quickly and got ready for Moore. Shannon missed a blow and landed on the cold hard ground. Shannon laid in pain as the ref counted to 8. He rolled in to be greeted by some boots the side.

Blake whipped him to the turnbuckle and Shannon acted like he's been shot. Blake went with a back suplex and got a two count. Blake did some punches to the ribs. Now they were exchanging blows in the middle of the ring followed by a classic standing vertical suplex by Blake and he got another two count. Shannon out of nowhere threw Blake out of the ring taking some of the starch out of the newcomer. Blake rushed in and Shannon backdrops him. Another Moore blow went straight to Blake's chest. Back in the game now, Blake drop kicked Shannon.

More stiff kicks traded and then Blake picked up Shannon and threw him down. Now Blake was up on the top rope with a Randy Savage-esque elbow off the top. Both fighters in the center of the ring Blake went for the finisher. Moore tried to reverse but Blake got right past it. More beating on Shannon occurred, but out of nowhere her countered and super kicked Blake. Blake got on top off Shannon and pulled back on his leg causing him to scream. Blake had enough and did another successful finisher and left Moore on the hard floor of the ring. Blake saluted the crowd then got the three count, leaving Shannon Moore with an injured leg.

Blake's music filled the stadium. The crowd went crazy after an exciting match. Blake's hand was raised and he showed a sign of sportsmanship by checking to see if Moore was alright. After that he helped him off stage.

After the fight Blake lolly-gagged backed back to his room. Yet, first he had to get water, so he went to find a vending machine. Once he found one he slide a crisp dollar into the machine as it ate up his dollar like a snake grabbing its prey. He heard high heels coming from behind him. When he turned to look knowing who it would be. Coming down the hall just so happened to be Natalya. He ran the opposite way acting like he didn't notice her. The heel sounds quickly got faster and louder, so Blake went faster. He juked right then down a few halls almost breaking his own ankles, but losing the sound of those heels.

Resting against the door out of breath Blake stood there for a second. He suddenly slid down to the ground laughing. He took a quick swig of water and then pictured Natalya. The way she was walking earlier made him crack up. It was if she needed some no ride underwear. That girl was strange he knew that for sure…

PS: I have no clue if anyone is reading this story, but if u are just put a review so I can know. I'm going to introduce a new problem in the next chapter and also introduce the start of the storyline. Also I'm going to keep going on with trying to give you the sense of Natalaya's strangeness in the next few chapters. My chapters may seem small but that's just cuz I don't have a whole bunch of talking.


End file.
